custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Super-Dee-Duper Evening with Barney (Script)
' ' Female Announcer: Girls & boys, Ladies & Gentlemen, Today's apperance of Barney is Made Possible By........(Fog Machine Turns On) Your imagination! (Barney is a Dinosaur Plays) Chorus: Barney is a Dinosaur From Our Imagination, And When He's Tall, He's What We Call A Dinosaur Sensation Barney: *chuckles* Hello, everybody!! I'm so glad to see you Chorus: Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him, Barney can be your friend too If You Just Make-Believe him!! Barney: Thank You So Much For Coming to See Me!! Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!! *chuckles* We're Gonna Have So Much Fun Together!! Hi, Everyone!! Are You All Ready To Have Fun?! Are you sure?! That's Stu-u-u-pendous!! I Just Love To See All Of Your Happy Smiling Faces!! ' '(If You're Happy And You Know It Plays) Are you happy?! Well, Then Let Me See How Happy You Are!! 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping)' 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping)' 'If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it' 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping)' Way To Go!! Now, Let's Stamp Our Feet!! *hums to the song* 'If you're happy and you know it stamp your feet. (Feet stamping)' 'If you're happy and you know it stamp your feet. (Feet stamping)' 'If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it' 'If you're happy and you know it stamp your feet. (Feet stamping)' 'Good Job!! Now, Let's Shout "Hooray"!! *chuckles*' 'If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray" (Hooray)' 'If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray" (Hooray)' 'If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it' 'If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray" (Hooray)' '*chuckes* I Knew You Can Do It!! Now, Let's Do All Three!!' 'If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stamping, people shouting Hooray)' 'If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stamping, people shouting Hooray)' 'If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it.' 'If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stamping and, people shouting Hooray)' '*chuckles* Tee-Riffic!! *chuckles*' 'I Think Together, We're All Ready To Put on a Show!! And, I've Got Some Friends Who Would Love To Help!! Would You Like To Meet Them?! C'mon!! WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET THEM?! That's Great!! Then, Let's Go....To The Park' '(Curtain Opens & The Instermental of If You're Happy And You Know It starts playing)' 'Isn't Great?! This is the Park Where We Like To Play Everyday. Mhh. But Something is Missing. I Don't See Any Of My Other Friends Here Yet. But I Know A Great Way To Let Them Know That The Fun is About To Begin. (Being Together Plays) *chuckles* Just Watch (Barney Rings Caboose Bell)' I like to run and jump and play There's so many things to do I'd like it even better (Libby comes out of Caboose) When it's with a friend or two Barney & Libby: Being together with friends Is what I'd like to do Being together with friends Together the whole day through (Priscilla Comes Out) Barney, Libby & Priscilla: Any day, any time Day or night, rain or shine Together with friends like you (Tommy & Edward comes out & High Fives Barney) Libby, Priscilla, Tommy & Edward: Every day I learn new things And grow a little too It only makes it better When it's with a friend like you Barney & Kids: Being together with friends Is what I'd like to do Being together with friends Together the whole day through Any day, any time Day or night, rain or shine Together with friends like you Being together with friends Is what I'd like to do Being together with friends Together the whole day through Any day, any time Day or night, rain or shine Together with friends like you Being together with friends like you Barney: Everybody?! How About A Nice Warm Welcome for Libby!! Libby: Hi, Everybody!! Good To See You. Barney: Here's My Very Good Friend, Priscilla!! Priscilla: Hi, Everyone!! Glad You Came!! Barney: I Like You To Say A Big Hello to My Boy, Tommy!! Tommy: Hi, Everyone!! We're Gonna Have So Much Fun!! Barney: And Say Hello To My Good Friend, Edward!! Edward: Hi, There!! We Always Have Fun When We Hear The Caboose Bell!! Tommy: I'm Glad You Rang It, Barney!! Libby: Yeah, Me Too!! Barney: We Have Some More Friends We Like You To Meet. Would You Like To Meet Them? BJ (offstage): Oh, We're Ready, Barney!! Baby Bop (Offstage): Oh, Here We Come!! Riff (Offstage): Wowzer!! (BJ, Riff & Baby Bop appear coming out of the Caboose) Barney: Oh, Well Look Who's Here!! It's BJ, Riff & Baby Bop!! BJ, Riff & Baby Bop: Hi!!! Baby Bop: Ooooohhhh, Look at all the people!! *gasps* Yipe!! (Baby Bop runs Backstage) BJ: Don't Worry About Sissy. She's Shy at meeting new people Baby Bop: Well, Sometimes I am. But I forgot my yellow blankey, Barney: Baby Bop's Yellow Blankey is Really Special To Her!! Baby Bop: Why, Yes it is. (My Yellow Blankey Plays) I like my blankey. It's very, very yellow. I like it even better than a bowl of Jell-O. When I holds it close, it feels just right. I like her yellow blankey in the day and night. I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. My blankey is so special and very, very yellow'. I like to keep it with me when I say "Hello". When I hold it close, it feels just right. I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. My blankey feels so soft like a big marshmallow. But I like it most because it's oh, so yellow. When I hold it close, it feels just right. I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. I like my yellow blankey in the day... and... night. (Applause) Barney: That was Stu-u-u-pendous, Baby Bop!! Baby Bop: Thank You!! Thank You!! BJ: Hey, Barney. How come all of these people are here? Barney: Because they're here to see a Stu-u-u-pendous Show!! *chuckles* Edward: Yeah, BJ. There's Like.........Gotta Calculate this Tommy (under his breath): Oh, my god!! (Goes Up to Edward's Face) ABOUT A MILLION PEOPLE!!!!! Edward: Yes Tommy: Sorry, Eddy. I'm alittle tired. I was hanging out with my girlfriend all night last night. Barney: You Have a Girlfriend, Tommy? Tommy: True Chizz, Barn. Baby Bop: What is Chizz? Tommy: I was watching an episode of Victorious & Andre thinks it's a German Sausage. Baby Bop: Ahh. Barney: So You Guys Ready To Put on a Show? All: Yeah!! Barney: Are You Ready? Well Then (Puttin' on a Show Plays) Let's Get Started!! Tommy: Can we have a stage? Barney: Sure we can! Edward: What about lights? Barney: Big and bright!''' '''Libby: We're gonna need a curtain? Barney Yes, we will! Priscilla: And, a spotlight too? Barney: That's what we'll do! All: It's gonna be fun you know. Let's put on a show. Riff: There's gonna be music. Baby Bop: There's gonna be dancing. Edward & Tommy: We'll sing a song or two. Libby & Priscilla: That's we're gonna do. Barney: Step right up, take a seat. Tap your toes to the happy beat. All: Come on everybody, let's go. We're puttin' on a show. Come on everybody, let's go. We're puttin' on a show. Barney: Stu-u-u-pendous We are going to have a great time, and I also know know what'll start it off. I'll be back (Barney goes backstage via the caboose) (Lights or glitter resemble magic sparkles (if there's a TV screen, colourful magic sparkles are shown) Libby: I wonder what the purple guy is up to (Barney comes out wearing his ringmaster outfit (just his top hat and bowtie))